


Hiring Practices

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Stonehenge Apocalypse (2010), Torchwood
Genre: Character Death Fix, Drabble, Gen, Jack Harkness Flirts, blame the rift, recruiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-03
Updated: 2010-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happened to Jacob Glaser after the credits rolled on Stonehenge Apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiring Practices

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted on Livejournal July 3 2010_

"I gotta admit, you're more attractive than most Rift flotsam." Jack smiled at the dark-haired man sitting in the roadside pond.

Duckweed dangled from the man's ear. "Sorry?"

"Captain Jack Harkness." Jack offered his hand.

"Jacob, Jacob Glaser." He squelched out of the pond-muck.

"Glaser.... Right, you're the one that knows about the robot head on the moon."

"It was a-" Jacob blinked. "Uh. Yeah. Robot head."

"Great! Let's get you back to the Hub."

"Wait, did you say ' _knows_ about' the robot head?"

Jack walked backwards, smirking. "Well, you do, don't you?"

Jacob dripped confusedly. "I-"

"Come on." Jack turned, striding towards the SUV. "You'll fit right in."

-  
(That's it. That's really it.)


End file.
